Damn, That Letter
by citatos
Summary: “Haaaa, iya-iya. Itu gak mencurigakan ya? Haha—ha,” gue mencoba tertawa, tapi suara gue malah mampet entah kemana. “Oh, semuanya udah gue buang,” … Krik. WHAT THE HELL.


Gue—gak percaya.

Serius.

DEMI APA, DIA NGILANGIN SURAT DARI SAI? Harus marah gak sih gue? Hm.

IYALAH, GUE MARAH.

What the hell, Shikamaru benar-benar sangat membuat gue naik darah. Shit, dia gak mikir apa begitu berharganya surat cinta bagi seorang cewek? Hello, emangnya dia kalo dikasih surat cinta juga langsung dibuang gitu aja ya? Sumpah, gak bohong gue kesel banget.

Oke, kejadian selengkapnya seperti ini :

Kemarin setelah jam pelajaran terakhir selesai, Shikamaru datang ke gue. Gue bingung, tumben banget dia nyari-nyari gue. Biasanya juga langsung ngeluyur balik ke rumah, tidur atau ngapain lah yang males-males. Yah, gue cukup kaget sih.

"Hey, Ino. Pinjem _notebook_ lo dong," Shikamaru berkata dengan nada yang paling datar. Dia menenteng tas punggungnya yang bertumpu di pundak sebelah kanan. Dia ngeliat gue dengan tampang seperti biasa—malas.

Gue otomatis langsung sedikit kaget. Ini Shikamaru gitu, kapan dia pernah nulis catatan? Gak pernah. Kapan dia buka buku pelajaran? Jarang. Kapan dia merhatiin guru pas lagi ngajar di kelas? Yah jarang juga kayaknya. Kenapa sekarang dia mau pinjam _notebook_ gue? Aneh.

"Buat?"

"Bego, buat gue salin lah,"

Hm, gue gak salah denger kayaknya. Okelah. Gue pasang muka curiga dulu sebelum akhirnya gue rogoh-rogoh tas jinjing gue buat nyari _notebook_ yang bakal dipinjam Shikamaru. Setelah akhirnya ketemu, gue kasih _notebook_ itu ke Shikamaru. Dia langsung ngambil dari tangan gue sebelum gue bilang apapun. Wah, semakin aneh nih. Yaudah sih.

"Tumben lo mau nyatet, Shika? Biasanya juga lo tidur dikelas," gue berkata, sambil melihat Shikamaru. Bercanda lah, kata-kata gue tadi. Dia melirik gue, terus dia dengan pamernya, tersenyum kecil.

_Anjrit. Dia senyum men._

"Kaget ya lo, gue mau nyatet pelajaran ngebosenin tadi?" Shikamaru memperlihatkan senyumannya, sedikit sih, tapi intinya senyum kan. Jarang-jarang gue ngeliat senyumnya Shikamaru.

Nih, gue kasih tau ya. Shikamaru itu seorang cowok yang populer di SMA gue. Masuk sepuluh besar gitu sih, menurut polling tahunan angkatan gue. Terus ya, dia itu jenius, lo tau gak IQ Shikamaru tuh plus minus 200. Einstein sahabatnya kali. Tapi walaupun jenius, sebenarnya dia itu pemalas. Tadi gue udah nyebutin kan ciri-cirinya. Dikelas, jarang banget dia memberi perhatian sama guru atau siapapun yang ada di depan kelas, mendingan tidur. Dia jarang banget mencatat sesuatu dari papan tulis, mendingan tidur. Semuanya tidak lebih baik daripada tidur.

Giliran ada ulangan, nilainya selalu diatas rata-rata. Freak, bikin gue dan teman sekelas mupeng gila.

Nah, entah kenapa ya, gue suka ngeliatin tampang tidurnya dia dikelas. Kayaknya tenang banget. Pernah sekali, pas gue lagi asik-asiknya ngeliatin dia tidur tiba-tiba dia melek. Langsung ngeliat gue yang lagi terpaku sama penampilan tidurnya. Gue langsung gak bereaksi, gue diam masih ngeliatin dia. Guess what? Dia malah senyum.

Oke, enough. Shikamaru masih ada disini.

"Huh, kaget sih. Jenius pemalas macem lo, masih bisa juga nyatet. Hehe," gue tertawa, dia melihat gue lagi. Tiba-tiba dia langsung muter balik, munggungin gue. Yang bisa gue lakukan saat ini, Cuma ngeliat dia dari belakang. Shikamaru lalu melambaikan tangan kirinya yang juga memegang _notebook_ gue itu. Dia langsung pergi, ditelan lautan murid-murid.

Gue akhirnya langsung balik juga saat itu.

Tapi, satu hal yang gue lupa banget apa yang ada di dalam _notebook _gue adalah a love letter dari Sai. Itu surat dari Sai, sama sekali gue belum baca. Oke, udah baca sih, cuma pembukaan doang. Cuma 'Dear, Ino' doang, gitu. Tapi yaudah lah, walaupun gue deg-deg-an, takut love letter-nya kebaca sama Shikamaru. Gue harap sih, Shikamaru gak sadar ada barang yang kayak gitu di _notebook_ gue. Lagian kan, ada banyak kertas juga di buku sampah macem gitu. Yah, lumayan tenang sedikit.

Dan hari ini, tepat satu jam yang lalu gue ketemu Shikamaru. Buru-buru gue tanyain ke dia tentang _notebook_ gue tanpa basa basi. Gue dengan tatapan yang harap-harap cemas sementara Shikamaru—beda banget, tampang malesin.

"Eh, Shika, mana _notebook_ gue? Gue butuh nih," gue berbohong sih, tapi yaudah lah demi kebaikan gue sendiri (???).

"Oh, ada di kelas. Males ngambil," Shikamaru menjawab. Saat itu memang sedang istirahat, jadi Shikamaru emang gak bakalan ke kelas kalo istirahat. Ini aja gue nemuin dia mau jalan ke _rooftop_ sama temen-temen populernya itu, si Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Gaara, halah keren lah pokoknya mereka.

"Hm oke deh. Eh, tapi lo gak ngeliat sesuatu yang mencurigakan kan?" gue mulai bertanya tentang love letter itu.

"Maksudnya?"

"Hm, lo gak ngeliat apa-apa kan di dalem _notebook_ gue?"

"Ngeliat apaan? Kertas coret-coretan doang kan semua?"

Ngek.

Kertas coret-coretan katanya. Eh, tunggu. Iya sih, emang banyak juga kertas coret-coretan. Huh, akhirnya dia cuma sadar kalo itu cuma sampah.

"Haaaa, iya-iya. Itu gak mencurigakan ya? Haha—ha," gue mencoba tertawa, tapi suara gue malah mampet entah kemana.

"Oh, semuanya udah gue buang,"

…

Krik.

WHAT THE HELL.

Hm, yah kira-kira ceritanya begitu deh. Setelah Shikamaru bilang itu, gue langsung spontan marah-marah di depan dia langsung. Untungnya gue belum sempet nyeletuk 'love letter' and stuff. Sumpah, gue marah-marah kayak orang gila beneran kali. Malu sih. Terus responnya Shikamaru apa coba? Dia cuma bilang 'menyusahkan' atau 'ck, what a girl' atau 'annoying banget lo' semuanya omongannya tuh sampaaaah! Ah, ini semua gara-gara dia.

Makanya dari tadi gue ngedumel terus, gue gak konsen sama pelajaran. Muka Shikamaru yang biasanya suka gue liatin, sekarang muak gue ngeliatinnya.

Ah, love letter dari Sai belum gue bacaaa. Sengaja mau gue baca dirumah, tauk. Padahal gue udah seneng banget, dapet hal macem gitu dari Sai. Cowok yang misterius tapi cool itu. Itu pertama kalinya gue ditembak pake love letter. Jarang-jarang kan yang ditembak pake love letter jaman sekarang. Haaarg, naik darah gue. Sumpah.

Sakura, yang juga chairmate gue kayaknya merasa terganggu sih sama mood gue yang lagi annoying mode on ini. Hemm, oke gue ini emang annoying.

TAPI APA PERLU NGEBUANG SEMUA KERTAS YANG ADA DI _NOTEBOOK _GUE?

APA SHIKAMARU PUNYA IZIN DARI GUE BUAT NGEBUANG SEMUANYA?

Enggak, kan.

Aaaa, mamaaaa. Gue jadi mau nangis.

Eh, no. Jangan di sekolah. Gue gak mau inner beauty gue rusak gara-gara gue nangis di hadapan orang banyak. Nanti gue bisa dibilang cengen lagi. Ih, gak ya.

AAAAH, HELL.

Akhirnya, hari ini gue pulang tanpa mendapatkan _notebook _gue. Oh, please. Malesin banget sih ya, ketemu sama si pembuang segala macam kertas. Muak gue, ngeliat mukanya lagi. Mulai besok gue gak akan mau nyapa Shikamaru lagi. Bodo amat, gue harus beli _notebook_ yang baru. Gue gak butuh yang lama. Ah, shit like hell.

Aduuuh, love letter gueee.

Pip pip pip pip. Ternyata ponsel gue berbunyi. Tandanya ada telpon yang masuk. Gue langsung mengambil ponsel dari meja belajar gue. Layar menunjukkan nama Kiba.

Ngapain Kiba telpon gue? Ada yang penting ya?

"Halo," gue menyapa duluan.

"Halo, Ino. Gue mau ngomong sesuatu sama lo,"

Ha? Tunggu.

"Hah? Apaan maksud lo?"

"Ino, lo marah sama Shikamaru?"

Oke, ini pertanyaan paling gak mutu di dunia. Gue gak tau, apakah gue harus menjawab atau enggak. Akhirnya yang keluar dari mulut gue cuma dengusan kesal aja.

"Ino, beneran lo marah ya?"

"Kenapa sih? Urusan lo ya, gue marah atau enggak sama jenius macem dia?"

"Hm, lo beneran marah. Eh gue mau ngomong sama lo,"

"Ck, dari tadi juga lo udah ngomong sama gue kali. Mau ngomong apalagi lo, sekarang? Don't just waste my time, deh," saking keselnya, gue sampe gak nyadar kalo tadi itu gue ngomong kayak gitu. Ah, ini gara-gara jenius sampah itu tuh.

"Ah bawel lo, udah dengerin dulu kenapa sih. Ini juga gue lakuin ini buat temen gue," Kiba berkata pelan. Tapi gue masih nyolot, sebenarnya gue berusaha untuk gak nyolot sih. Tapi, gue selalu terbayang dengan Shikamaru itu. Aah.

"Ya, apa? Gue denger," akhirnya gue bisa melunakkan diri. Dengan malas, gue berusaha mendengarkan apa yang akan Kiba katakan berikutnya.

Kiba menarik nafas agak panjang. Lalu dia berbicara, "Ino, gue kasih tau ya sama lo. Shikamaru itu udah tau kalo lo ditembak sama Sai."

Dor.

Kalo untuk yang ini, gue harus gimana? Apa gue harus kaget? Apa gue harus malu? Harus sedih? Harus marah? Gue—sangat bingung.

"…"

"Die ngeliat lo baca surat yang Sai kasih ke lo, terus dia nyadar lo masukin itu ke _notebook _lo. Lo tau apa yang terjadi kan?" Kiba bertanya.

"Ha? Oh dia—pinjem _notebook _gue," jawab gue. Gue masih gak ngerti. Terus kenapa juga coba Shi—

_Stop._

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._

"Ino, lo tau alasannya kenapa dia pinjam _notebook _lo yang berisi suratnya Sai itu?"

Jantung gue mulai berpacu. Lebih cepat. Kali ini gue yakin, gue keringat dingin. Gue gemetar. Serius, gue gak bohong. Andai waktu yang seperti ini bisa di skip. Seperti di DVD Player, gue bisa memencet tombol next untuk episode berikutnya.

"E-enggak,"

Gue gak mau denger, please. Oh, mungkin gue udah salah paham. Mungkin sebenarnya ada alasan lain selain apa yang gue pikirin. Iya, bener. Haha, tenang Ino. Tenaaang.

"Lo bego banget deh, Ino," kiba nyeletuk sambil tertawa. Terdengar suaranya jelas banget, dia lagi tertawa.

"Ha-apa? Gue bego?"

"Shikamaru itu suka sama elooooo,"

"…"

"Kenapa dia pinjem _notebook_ lo, karena emang dia mau lenyapin suratnya Sai. Kenapa dia pinjem _notebook _lo? Karena dia—Shikamaru, suka sama lo,"

"…"

"Heh,"

Sumpah.

Gue gak tau gue harus ngomong apa. Persetan sama suara Kiba yang lagi manggil-manggil nama gue sekarang. Shit, gue gak bisa bereaksi.

Ada beberapa hal yang gue gak bisa ungkapin dengan kata-kata. Satu yang pasti. Kiba itu orangnya selalu jujur. Gak pernah bohong. Oh, iya geng mereka sama sekali gak pernah bohong. Mereka geng yang cinta aman-damai-sejahtera. Mereka selalu jujur. Hell. Itu berarti Kiba gak berbohong.

Gue bener-bener bingung.

"Ino, heh. Lo ngapain sih? Kaget? Jangan bilang lo malu, sampe gak bisa ngomong sepatah kata. Haha, lo berdua tuh aneh," kata-kata Kiba menyadarkan diri gue.

"A-apa? Apa deh, lo bilang apa?"

"Nih ya, lo berdua aneh. Padahal katanya lo berdua temen sejak kecil, apalah namanya. Nyatanya? Kadang kalo lo lagi berantem, ya berantem. Kalo lagi rukun, ya rukun. Aneh gak sih?"

Pikiran gue langsung melesat jauh banget. Jaman dulu, gue sama Shikamaru sama Chouji yang sekarang udah pindah sekolah ke luar negeri, sama-sama temenan pas kecil. Kita kayak orang bego, masih lari-larian di bukit yang sekarang Shikamaru sering datengin kalo dia mau buang-buang waktunya buat tidur. Kita selalu ngerayain ulang tahun sama-sama, apalagi gue sama Shikamaru cuma beda sehari. Yah, gimana gak deket dulu.

Tapi, semenjak kita masuk SMA dua tahun lalu, hubungan kita bertiga makin renggang banget. Mana Chouji ke luar negeri lagi. Haah, tambah gak deket gue sama mereka berdua. Chouji sih masih bisa diajak ngobrol, lewat MSN, messenger atau sms juga bisa. Tapi kalo Shikamaru? Gue meragukannya.

Gimana enggak, kita sekelas dari kelas 1 SMA tapi ya gini-gini aja. Maksud gue, kita nyapa satu sama lain, tapi cuma sekedar nyapa. Kalaupun ngobrol ya pernah lah sering tapi ngobrol obrolan biasa aja. Gak jauh-jauh dari seputar sekolah, atau keluarga atau Chouji.

Sekarang?

Sekarang si Kiba bilang ke gue, kalo dia suka sama gue? Shit. Gue gak pernah ngeliat ya, dimuka Shikamaru memperlihatkan sesuatu yang artinya 'gue suka elo'. Gak pernah. Tampang care-nya dia aja boro-boro.

Aaaaa.

"Tadi Shikamaru cerita cuma sama gue, dia males kasih tau yang lain. Dia cerita sambil marah-marah juga. Sama lah, kaya lo model-modelnya,"

Ha? Marah?

"Marah? Kenapa?"

"Ya katanya, menurut dia lo suka sama Sai." Kiba menjawab.

"Hah? Gue suka sama Sai?" gue cuma melontarkan pertanyaan yang gue sendiri udah tau jawabannya apa. Terus gue ketawa. Pelan sih.

"Kata Shikamaru sih gitu. Gue sebenernya gak peduli," sungguh, Kiba jujur banget.

Gue makin ketawa gak jelas.

"Kenapa lo, ketawa-ketawa mulu?"

"Haha, gak apa-apa. Hahahaa—ha, kata siapa gue suka sama Sai," gue nyeletuk. Bener sih, gue gak suka sama Sai kok. Gue kan tadi juga udah bilang, gue cuma seneng aja ada yang nembak gue pake surat cinta gini. Jarang kan ada yang nembak cewek dengan surat cinta. So sweeeeeet.

"Terus lo gak suka sama Sai?"

"Ha—ha. Enggak," gue jawab. Kali ini jujur, lho.

"Hah, bener kan dugaan gue. Lo tau gak, si Shikamaru ampe yakin banget lo suka sama Sai. Makanya dia dari dulu gak bisa bilang suka ke lo, gembeeeel,"

Ngek. Gue kaget. Dari dulu? Hello, dari kapan emang? Tuh kan, gue sama sekali gak pernah ngebayangin kalo selama ini Shikamaru suka sama gue.

"Dari kapan?"

"Hah?"

"Hmm, itu tadi. Shikamaru—dari kapan dia suka—sama gue?" gue bertanya dengan hati-hati. Takut nanya yang kaya gini.

Kiba menjawab, "Ooh, udah dari kelas 1 kali. Gila, lo gak nyadar sama sekali apa? Sebegitu gak keliatannya ya, dia nyembunyiin dari lo?"

"Gue… gue gak pernah tau," gue berkata dengan amat sangat pelan.

"Hah payah lo. Kasihan, Shikamaru terlalu sakit hati juga sih. Kadang dia kan ngeliat lo pulang bareng sama si Sai itu,"

"Ya jangan salahin gue juga dong, gue emang bener-bener gak tauuu,"

"Ck, ya iya gue tau. Ino, udahan ya. Gue mau keluar nih, telat beberapa menit. Dari balik sekolah gue mau telpon, tapi masih sibuk. Ya, demi temen gue."

Gue mengangguk reflek. "Oh, yaudah. Maaf ya, Kiba."

"Gak apa-apa. Bye,"

Tuut tuut.

Dan, saat ini gue masih duduk di tempat tidur gue. Gak menatap apapun, cuma tembok doang. Kali ini gue dalam dilema. Shikamaru suka sama gue, dari dua tahun lalu. Dari kita berdua kelas 1 SMA. Kenapa gue bego banget ya? Gue sama sekali gak nyadar, dia udah suka sama gue sedari dulu.

Hm, gue jadi gak enak sama dia. Gue selalu pulang bareng Sai akhir-akhir ini, dan pas pulang selalu ngelewati basecamp geng-nya Shikamaru. Gue yakin, Shikamaru sakit hati deh. Aduuuuuh, sumpah sebenernya gue bego apa gimana sih?

Gue gak sadar kalo ternyata hari udah berganti. Mampuslah gue. Hari ini gue akan berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Dan segala perasaannya. Hell.

Pas gue lagi jalan mau ke kelas, gue mencoba login MSN. Siapa tau aja, Chouji online. Beberapa menit gue tunggu loadingnya. Setelah gue online, segera gue liat siapa-siapa aja yang juga online. Asyik, ternyata ada Chouji.

Profile

Nickname : Chouji

Status : yum yum!

Start a conversation.

Ino : choujiiii

Chouji : inoo

Ino : gmn kabar?

Chouji : baik!lo?

gue kangen lo berdua

Ino : baik jg, lol gue jg kgn sm lo

chouji, gue mau crta

Chouji : apa?

Ino : sumpah gue bingung bgt chouji

Chouji : kenapa sih lo?

You are disconnected.

Try again.

Ngek.

What the hell? Gue baru nyapa, langsung disconnect? Anjrit. Ngeselin banget. Oke, gue coba lagi. Mungkin masih bisa. Hm, kelihatannya gak berhasil. Gue terus mencoba sampai kira-kira 4 kali tapi tetep aja hasilnya try again.

Aaaaaah. Sial.

Padahal kan ceritanya gue mau minta saran dari Chouji tentang masalah ini. Aduuuh, kalo gue certain ini ke jenong pasti dia bakalan ketawa terus ini. Gak bakalan dia jawab apa yang gue tanya sama dia. Reaksinya paling cuma ketawa, udah.

Sekarang gimana? Kalo udah gak ada orang lagi yang bisa gue mintain saran, gimana ini nasib gue? Kalo gue ketemu Shikamaru gimana? Haaaaaa.

Dan hari itu sebisa mungkin gue gak peduliin siapapun. Gue gak peduli sama Sai yang kayaknya sih lirik-lirik ke gue terus. Gue juga gak begitu peduli sama Shikamaru, faktanya bukannya gak begitu peduli, tapi karena gue takut aja kalo ngeliat tampangnya Shikamaru gue ini bakalan malu apa marah. Hrr.

Pada akhirnya gue cuma peduli sama diri gue sendiri. Cih, gue bener-bener egois. Dalam hati gue, kasihan juga Shikamaru sama Sai, yang udah gue gak peduliin gitu aja. Tapi ya gimanaaa? Gue terlalu bingung buat ngelakuin sesuatu. Hm, tunggu. Gue mungkin bakalan jelasin ke Sai dulu kali ya. Baru habis itu gue bakalan interogasi Shikamaru tentang—ehem, tentang itu lah pokoknya.

Saat itu gue putuskan, daripada ada yang sakit hati, mendingan gue selesaikan satu persatu masalah yang gue punya. Gue bakalan ngomong ke Sai pulang sekolah. Gak pake enggak.

Walaupun kadang Shikamaru noleh ke arah gue, sebisa mungkin gue gak mau bales noleh ke dia. Gue tau, dia pasti sakit hati apalah itu. Ya tapi, demi gue jugaaa. Biarin deh, dia sakit hati dulu sekarang. Gue bisa jelasin ke dia kan nanti.

Dan, yak. Akhirnyaaaa, jam terakhir selesai sudah. Gue segera sms Sai.

To : Sai

Sai, jgn plg dulu. Gue mau ngmg sm lo. Tgg gue di dpn kls lo.

Message sent to Sai.

Hm. Beberapa menit berlalu. Gue udah ngeliat dengan mata kepala gue kalo Shikamaru udah keluar kelas sama si Kiba. Kiba juga lirik-lirik dikit sih ke gue. Gue gak bisa bales apa-apa kecuali noleh, gue gak mau ngeliat si pemberi kabar aneh ke gue.

Langsung gue buru-buru kabur ke kelas Sai. Gue sih gak liat ya ada gerombolan geng keren itu. Positif aja lah, palingan mereka udah balik. Hm, apalagi si Shikamaru. Pasti dia langsung terbang ke bukit tempat biasa dia tidur itu.

Akhirnya gue sampe juga di depan kelas Sai. Dia ngeliat gue dari dalem kelas, langsung deh dia keluar. Mukanya nunjukin muka-muka orang seneng. Haduh, gue bingung nih gimana ngasih tau si Sai. Masa gue langsung bilang 'Sai, gue gak suka sama lo'. Sumpah apaan, dibunuh gue sama Sai langsung. Tapi andaikan gue bilang kalo gue suka sama orang lain, emang beneran?

Kalo gue bilang gue suka sama Shikamaru dan embel-embel lainnya, emang itu beneran? Gue sendiri gak tau gue suka sama Shikamaru apa enggak. Ya mungkin dulu pas kelas 1 iya, gue pernah suka sama Shikamaru. Hm, kalo dipikir-pikir, Shikamaru suka sama gue sedari kelas 1 juga ya. Hah, gila tuh jenius. Mentang-mentang dia jenius, bisa nyembunyiin kaya gitu juga. Tapi dua tahun hey, apa dia sesabar itu ya?

Apa gue sendiri masih suka sama Shikamaru? Cukup.

Gue takut apa yang gue pikirin nantinya malah bikin Shikamaru tambah sakit hati. Walaupun ya, dia itu gak tau apa yang gue omongin kali ini, tetep aja namanya nyakitin dia. Sumpah, dilemaaa.

"Hey," Sai menyapa dengan cirri khasnya dia terpampang di wajah cool-nya—senyum yang kadang aneh, kadang lucu.

Gue langsung kembali ke kenyataan. "Oh, hey Sai,"

"Mau—hm, mau ngomong apa?" tanya Sai. Gue yakin Sai juga udah tau apa yang bakalan gue omongin. Kayaknya dia ngira kalo gue ini punya rasa juga sama dia.

Gue langsung natap Sai dengan tatapan yang keliatannya kayak 'gue minta maaf'.

"Sai, tentang kemarin lusa itu. Surat lo, dan yang lainnya," gue maksain diri gue sendiri buat ngomong sejelas-jelasnya.

Reaksi Sai biasa aja, kalo menurut pandangan gue ya gitu. Dia tetap ngeliat ke gue, ke muka gue.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah ya?"

Dor.

Mampuslah gue kali ini. Sumpah Sai, gue gak bermaksud nyakitin lo. Tapi, kalo emang ini kenyataannya, please maafin gue. Gue dengan begonya ngomong kayak gitu sama diri gue sendiri.

"Hm, Sai—," gue bingung, gue harus milih kata-kata yang paling tepat kali ini, hell, "—gue, maaf Sai, gue gak bermaksud nyakitin perasaan lo. Tapi please denger gue dulu,"

Sai masih ngeliat gue dengan tatapan yang agak serem kali ini. Parahnya lagi, di koridor situ cuma tinggal gue berdua sama Sai sama ada beberapa orang lagi kumpul di pojok koridor.

Gue harus jujur kali ini. Kalo gue gak jujur, yang ada semuanya malah jadi berantakan. Yang ada malah, gue gak bisa benerin situasi kayak gini. Hell, Kiba pake ngasih tau gue segala tentang si jenius itu lagi. Aaaaa.

"Oke, emang kenapa?" tanya Sai.

Gue menarik nafas sebelum gue bilang ini sama Sai.

"Sai, gue minta maaf. Surat lo yang lo kasih ke gue lusa, belum sempet gue baca sampe sekarang. Dan maaf Sai, bukannya gue gak mau baca surat dari lo—tapi itu gara-gara ada orang yang ngebuang surat lo. Sai, please jangan maraah,"

Sumpah, kali ini gue belom pernah liat Sai dengan tampang keselnya ini. Gila, men gue juga kalo jadi dia marah-marah kali. Kaya ngerasa gak dihargain gitu kan, udah bikin surat yang nulisnya pun pake perjuangan keras, ujung-ujungnya dibuang. Ini semuanya gara-gara Shikamaru. _Blame him, for God's sake._

"…"

"Sai, maafin gue," gue gak bisa gapa-ngapain lagi kecuali nundukin kepala gue, gue gak berani liat Sai. Gue takut dia marahin gue. Gue takut dia tiba-tiba bentak-bentak gue segala macem. Gue nunggu sampe lamaaa banget, sampe kayaknya gue ini mungkin udah jadi batu karena kaki gue susah banget buat digerakin.

Tapi gue denger, Sai mendesah. Dia nepuk pundak gue ternyata. Otomatis gue langsung mendongak.

"Gak apa-apa. Gue kecewa sih, gue udah penuh perasaan waktu nulis itu semua ke lo, terus hasilnya gak dibaca sama sekali malah dibuang. Jujur, gue kesel. Tapi yaudah, gak apa-apa. Sedih sih, hehe," Sai nampilin wajahnya yang kecewa itu ke gue. Haa, kasihan. Sai, gue minta maaaaaf. Aduh, rasanya pengen nangis deh. Sai baik banget.

"Maaf banget ya, Sai. Gue mau banget baca suratnya, tapi gimana lagi,"

Sai langsung tertegun. "Hm, emang siapa sih yang buang surat gue? Kayaknya gak suka banget sama gue sampe buang-buang surat gue ke lo gitu,"

_Crap._

Gimana? Gue harus jujur lagi gak ya?

"Hmm, itu—gimana ya, gue gak enak bilangnya,"

"Haha, gue cuma mau tau aja. Gak apa-apa kalo lo gak jawab juga,"

Gue langsung ngerasa gak enak, pengen sih gue kasih tau. Tapi nanti yang ada malah si Sai dendam lagi sama si Shikamaru. Gara-gara siapa nanti kalo mereka kaya gitu? Yak, gara-gara gue. Gembel.

"Enggak kok, itu—yang buang surat lo itu tuh si—,"

"Gue. Gue yang buang surat lo,"

…

_Hell._

Gue ngeliat ekspresi mukanya si Sai berubah. Terus ternyata dari belakang gue ada sosok yang muncul. Men, gue gak ngarep dia dateeng. Ini gila. Gilaaaa.

"Ooh, elo," Sai langsung ngubah posisi yang dari ngadep gue nih, jadi ngadep si pembuang suratnya itu—Shikamaru. Mereka tatap-tatapan sekarang. Mampus nih, gue sekarang. Gue ngeliat anak yang di pojokan berempat ngeliat ke arah kita. Shit.

Shikamaru nengok ke gue, dari mukanya sih gak tersirat arti khusus. Aduh, gue itu gak pernah bisa baca pikirannya Shikamaru tauk. Pikirannya sama semua yang dia liatin ke gue, kaya ada topengnya. Gue gak pernah bisa buat lepasin topengnya itu dari mukanya. Susah.

Shikamaru langsung nengok lagi ke Sai.

"Kenapa? Gak suka?"

"Cih," Sai ngeliat gue, lama. Ini ngebuat Shikamaru bingung sendiri. Gue sendiri bingung banget mau bilang apa. Oke, sebentar. Mungkin gue harus berhentiin mereka berdua.

"Shikamaru, Sai, udah doong. Jangan—,"

"Ino, bisa diem gak?"

Ngek.

Sial. Baru mau berhentiin mereka berdua, langsung kayak gini. Ah, bete juga.

"Heh, Shikamaru, gue tau—udah dari dulu kan lo suka sama Ino?" tiba-tiba Sai bilang itu ke Shikamaru. Ini ngebuat gue dan Shikamaru lebih tepatnya, nengok ke Sai. Gue kaget. Sumpah, gue bener-bener kaget. Ada yang bilang hal kayak gini langsung di depan gue sama Shikamaru. Men, malu gak sih? Kesel juga gak sih?

"…"

"Lo gak bisa jawab? Cih,"

Gue yang masih kaget, pelan-pelan liat Shikamaru. Kali ini gue mungkin gak bisa jelasin mana yang bener ekspresinya Shikamaru. Dia keliatannya sih marah, kesel, tunggu—ada satu lagi yang ngebuat gue makin kaget. _Jealous._

_Stop, stop, stop._ Shikamaru gak mungkin _jealous_!

Gue cuma bisa ngeliatin Shikamaru dari samping. Gak tau yang sebenernya dia rasain itu, sebenernya apa. Sekarang tangannya gue liat mulai mengepal keras. Dua-duanya gemetar. Gue yang masih kaget, reflek gue langsung megang tangan kanannya Shikamaru.

"Please, jangan,"

Shikamaru menoleh ke gue. Mata kita beradu beberapa detik. Disitu gue ngeliat, ada perasaan kecewa. Inget, mata memancarkan segalanya. Kali ini gue tau banget, ada perasaan kecewa di diri Shikamaru. Gue gak tau dia kecewa sebenarnya karena apa. Karena gue? Karena Sai?

"Ino, lo gak tau kan dia suka sama lo sejak lama?" Sai masih bicara tentang tadi. Kayaknya Sai ikut berubah deh. Kayaknya tadi sebelum ada Shikamaru, Sai masih keliatan biasa-biasa aja. Malah sempet ketawa juga. Tuh kan, semua orang berubah gara-gara gue.

Gue mendongak, gue liatin muka Shikamaru yang sekarang kayaknya udah mulai terpojokkan. Dia nunduk. Kalo gue bisa bilang, dia menghindari kontak mata atau apapun itu sama gue. Alisnya mengernyit. Tangannya udah gak mengepal lagi sih, mungkin gara-gara tangan gue yang masih megang tangannya. Dia mendengus sesekali. Gue liat dia lagi, tapi gue tau dia gak bakalan balik natap gue. Akhirnya gue melirik si Sai. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Kalo gue udah tau, kenapa?"

Gue bilang sesuatu yang bikin kedua orang itu nengok ke gue. Shit, kali ini gue salah lagi ya kalo gue bilang kayak gini? Apa sih hal bener yang pernah gue lakuin?

Shikamaru ngeliat ke muka gue sekarang. Gantian, gue yang gak bisa liat dia. Gue malah ngeliat Sai, yang kaget tapi tetap tertawa kecil.

"Oooh, jadi ternyata lo udah tau ya. Pantes. Lo lebih ngebelain dia kan? Lo nge-istimewain dia kan daripada gue? Heh," Sai mendengus.

Gue agak kebawa emosi sekarang. Hey, gue gak istimewain siapa-siapa gitu. "Sai, denger gue ya. Gue sama sekali gak istimewain siapapun—," gue ngelepas tangan gue dari Shikamaru terus gue maju beberapa langkah ke depan biar bisa ngomong lebih jelas ke Sai, "—dan pas lo ngasih surat ke gue itu, gue ngerasa seneng. Gue ngerasa ada yang perhatiin gue, gue ngerasa cara lo ungkapin perasaan lo itu unik. Udah. Tapi ya, Sai, perlu lo tau ya, gue cuma anggap lo temen gue. Gak lebih. Gue rasa gue enjoy sama lo, ya karena emang lo itu temen gue. Gue gak mau ada salah sangka ya. Shikamaru juga temen gue, Sai. Sahabat malah, sedari kecil. Lo juga harus tau itu, lo gak bisa ngejelek-jelekin dia atau ngapa-ngapain."

Gila, gue beneran ngomong itu semua ya tadi? Mampuslah gue. Terang-terangan kan kalo gue nolak Sai, apalah itu namanya. Habis gue bilang itu, Shikamaru langsung pergi. Dia turun ke bawah. Gue juga gak tau pasti kemana. Sama sekali gue gak liat mukanya Shikamaru pas pergi tadi. Jangan-jangan dia marah lagi. _Shit,_ pasti Shikamaru gak mau ketemu gue. Aduh, gimana nih? Aaaah. Pikiran cowok tuh ditranslate-nya pake apaan sih? Hellooooo.

Pas gue mau turun kebawah ngejar Shikamaru, gue tatap-tatapan dulu sama Sai. Terus gue dengan jelasnya bilang ke Sai : "Kalo sampe gue sama Shikamaru punya masalah, ini semua gara-gara lo, Sai."

Gue langsung ngejar Shikamaru. Bodo amat sama Sai.

Sumpah gila, Shikamaru jalannya cepet banget. Dia udah mau sampe gerbang sekolah. Pengen sih gue teriak manggil-manggil namanya. Tapi jatohnya ya gak enak. Yang ada malah seantero sekolahan ini pada nengok ke gue, dikira ada orang gila yang teriak-teriak nama orang kenceng gitu paling.

Serius, gue lari udah kaya orang dikejar anjing kali gak bohong.

Gue langsung megang tangan kanannya. Otomatis badannya berbalik ke hadapan gue. Aaaaa, gimana nih, depan gue Shikamaru. Gue makin deg-degan. Tunggu, gue atur nafas dulu. Aduh mana gue gak tau lagi, gue mau ngomong apaan. Men, percuma ya, kalo gue lari-lari sampe sini terus gue gak ngomong apapun. Tenang, Ino. Tenaaaaaang.

Wajahnya Shikamaru masih keliatan kesel banget. Mukanya masih runyem gak jelas. Tuh kan, semuanya gara-gara gue. Gue.

"Shikamaru, gue—gue minta maaf,"

Gue yang masih ngos-ngosan, mikir kata-kata gue tadi. Gue minta maaf?

"Ngapain lo kesini?"

Dor.

"Hah?"

"Urusin tuh, cowok lo," Shikamaru balik badang munggungin gue. Hey, cowok gue? Siapa? Dih, ini jenius ya dibaikin gak mau. Mintanya apaan sih? Ini orangnya ya, yang katanya suka sama gue? Aaaah.

"Heh, mau lo tuh apaan sih? Kembaliin Shikamaru! Lo yang sekarang bukan Shikamaru yang selama ini gue kenal, tau!" gak tau ya suara gue kekencengan apa enggak, bodo amat. Kayaknya sih enggak. Untung cuma ada segelintiran orang sekarang yang lagi di deket gerbang.

Shikamaru langsung diam gak bergerak. Dia berhenti. Tiba-tiba dia balik badan.

Gue gak mau bilang apapun, kecuali dia duluan yang mulai. Kalo dia pergi lagi, terserah. Gue agak capek juga ngeladenin dia yang sekarang. Beda banget sama yang dulu. Situasi sekarang ini ya, udah hampir kayak gue lawan musuh gue sendiri. Padahal dulu nih, kalo ada Chouji, situasi pasti gak bakalan serumit ini. Yakin seratus persen. Sekarang apa? Yang ada mulai besok gue gak akan pernah nyapa dia lagi, mungkin.

"Lo udah tau kan?"

Gue diam. Gue cuma mengernyitkan alis, tanda gue kebingungan.

"Apa yang tadi dia bilang,"

"…"

Oh.

"Lo nyadar kan, gue bukan gue yang dulu,"

"…"

"Alasannya itu."

"…"

_Shit._

AAAAAAAAAAAARGH.

Gue mau nangis rasanya.

"Kenapa gue gak bilang langsung ke lo?"

"…"

"Gue jenius, tau?"

Sumpah, gue mau nangis. Persetan sama orang yang ngeliat gue berdua sama Shikamaru sekarang. Gue gak peduli.

Gue cukup tau perasaan Shikamaru ke gue, gue ngerti perasaan dia gimana. Dua tahun nyembunyiin dari gue, itu waktu yang gak sebentar. Lama banget. Gue tau dia cukup jenius buat nyembunyiin in semua dari gue. Yang bahkan gue pun dari awal gue gak pernah ngeliat apa yang Shikamaru rasain ke gue. Mungkin gue bego, gak pernah sadar hal-hal yang kaya gitu sebelum orang itu sendiri kasih tau ke gue kalo emang orang itu tuh suka sama gue. Mungkin gue telmi, karena gue emang gak pernah tau gimana mimik muka orang yang lagi suka sama seseorang.

Shikamaru nyembunyiin ini semua dua tahun kalo dia suka sama gue dan gue adalah orang paling bego sedunia.

"Kemana larinya diri gue yang dulu? Cih, jangan tanya gue karena gue bakalan jawab 'gak tau'," Shikamaru bicara lagi, "lo gak bisa komentar apapun sekarang, Ino,"

_Damn._

Tuh kaaan, air mata gue tinggal tunggu waktu aja buat jatooooh.

Gue sebenarnya mau ngomong, tapi gue gak bisa. Ada yang nahan omongan gue sendiri. Sedetik kemudian, gue banjir air mata. Karena gue malu, gue langsung nutupin mukan gue pake kedua tangan gue. Mampus lah, di sekolah gue nangis. Gue maluu.

Shikamaru pasti ninggalin gue sendiri disini. Pasti dia langsung pergi ke bukit. Pasti dia beneran sakit hati. Semuanya ujung-ujungnya gara-gara gue.

Gue tetep berdiri disitu. Gue mau ngebuka tangan gue, mau ngeringin air mata gue, terus kalo emang Shikamaru udah pergi, gue mau ngejar dia dulu. Gue mau minta maaf setulus-tulusnya gue minta maaf. Gue udah terlalu nyakitin hati dia, parah. Gue takut gue gak bisa temenan lagi kaya dulu.

_Crap._

Seseorang peluk gue.

Spontan gue ngebuka mata gue.

…

_God_, Shikamaru peluk gue. Serius, gue gak tau gue harus ngapain. Gue bingung. Ada orang yang liatin gue berdua pelukan, tapi gue malah gak peduli. Gue seneng, Shikamaru peluk gue. Seneng banget.

"Jangan nangis, ini bukan salah lo," kata Shikamaru. Suaranya pelan banget. Tapi gue gak tau kenapa, gue berhenti nangis. Seketika itu juga gue langsung berhenti nangis.

Gue dipeluk Shikamaru di sekolah. Dan ada orang yang ngeliatin kita berdua. Gue berhenti nangis, dan semuanya gara-gara Shikamaru.

Gue gak tau gue harus bilang apa.

"Ino, gue suka lo. Maaf gue gak bilang ini dari awal."

"…"

"Ya, gue ini pengecut. Terserah lo mau bilang gue apa. Gue gak mau bilang ini semuanya ke lo, karena gue takut kita gak bisa jadi apa yang gue mau, dan kita gak bisa jadi yang dulu lagi."

Gue pun luluh. Sekali lagi gue bilang—_no, no,_ berapa kali gue bilang ini? Kalo gue gak tau gue harus ngomong apa. Reaksi gue cuma diam. Tanpa gerakan, tanpa kata. Perasaan gue meluap-luap.

"Pas gue liat Sai ngelakuin itu ke lo, gue gak tau—gue kesel," pelukannya Shikamaru makin erat, untungnya gue masih bisa bernafas, "gue gak suka ngeliat dia sama lo terus. Gue gak tahan,"

"Shikamaru,"

"Akhirnya gue sadar, gue _jealous."_

_Damn. _Dugaan gue bener.

"Ino, sejenius apapun gue ini, gue tetep gak bisa ngeliat lo sama orang lain,"

Gue tanpa sadar, tangan gue udah berada di punggungnya Shikamaru. Gue peluk Shikamaru balik. Gue tau dia sakit hati gara-gara gue, gue rasa dia yang harusnya nerima pelukan dari gue. Bukan gue yang nerima ini.

Biar orang lain ngeliat kita berdua kayak gini, gue gak peduli.

"Shikamaru, gue minta maaf,"

Dia gak bales apapun. Mungkin dia udah kehabisan kata-kata tadi.

"Gue minta maaf. Gue juga gak tau, selama ini ternyata lo suka sama gue. Gue gak tau apa yang lo rasain ke gue sebenanya. Gue pikir lo ngejauh dari gue, gue pikir kita udah gak bisa kayak dulu lagi. Gue takut gue gak bisa balik kayak dulu lagi. Gue cuma bikin lo sakit hati, kan, Shika. Maafin gue, ya."

Dan seteah itu, Shikamaru ngelepas pelukannya. Mata gue udah gak basah. Semuanya udah gue hapus pake tangan gue sendiri. Kali ini gue cuma ngeliat Shikamaru. Tampangnya sih, kelitannya agak sedih. Gak tau deh.

"Udah gue bilang, lo gak salah apapun."

Betapa gue suka Shikamaru yang dulu. Yang dulu suka ngerecokin gue, yang suka males-malesan di _rooftop_, yang suka bilang gue _annoying_ atau apalah, yang suka ngeliatin awan di bukit, yang suka main sama Chouji terus sampe gue kadang dilupain dan Shikamaru—yang suka sama gue.

Gue rindu yang dulu. Sekarang jarang gue liat dia pamerin gigi-giginya yang putih pas ketawa. Dia gak pernah ketawa-ketawa lagi. Padahal dulu hobi banget sama Chouji ketawa-ketawa.

Ya, gue rindu yang dulu.

"Shikamaru, gue rindu yang dulu."

Shikamaru cuma ngeliat gue aja. Dia senyum kecil.

"Yang mana?"

"Semuanya. Gue rindu lo yang dulu,"

Dia diam sebentar. Tiba-tiba tangan gue udah ada di dekapan tangannya dia.

"Ino, percuma lo rindu gue yang dulu. Gue mungkin gak akan pernah bisa balik lagi kayak gue yang dulu. Gue berubah gara-gara lo. Lo yang ngebuat gue jadi gini sekarang."

"…"

"Ino, jujur sejujur-jujurnya gue, gue suka banget sama lo. Semakin hari gue ngeliat lo, gue semakin sayang sama lo. Dan gue gak bohong,"

"…"

_Please, no. Please,_ jangan jatuh lagiii air mata gueeee.

"_I wonder if you want to be my girlfriend,"_

_SHIT._

Tenggorokan gue mampet, air mata gue gak keluar, mata gue membesar, mata gue juga kedip-kedip terus. Apakah ini efeknya Shikamaru minta gue jadi ceweknya?

Gue terus ngeliat Shikamaru. Gue perhatiin matanya, mulutnya, hidungnya, segala-galanya yang ada dihadapan gue sekarang. Tunggu, gue juga suka sama dia. Gue suka. Tapi gue bingung, gue gak bisa ngomong sekarang. Gak tau karena dia yang juga ngeliatin gue atau karena banyak orang yang lagi ngeliatin gue sekarang. Padahal ya, gue kan ada di samping kanan gerbang. Adaaa aja yang ngeliat.

_Stop._

Gue masih ngeliatin Shikamaru. Gue mau jawab 'iya, gue mau', tapi gue gak bisa ngeluarin sepatah kata pun dari mulut gue. Gue kaget, gue _shocked_. Gue gak nyangka, hari ini Shikamaru bakalan bilang ke gue. Gue gak nyangka seorang Shikamaru bisa bilang ini ke gue. Gak pernah ada di pikiran gue kalo Shikamaru bisa kayak gini.

Gue jadi gak mikirin tentang Sai. Gimana dia jadinya nanti. Terserah. Gue juga gak suka sama dia.

Gak tau kenapa, yang kebayang di otak gue cuma : _best friend makes best lover._

_And this is exactly what we did._

Karena gue gak bisa ngelakuin apapun, akirnya gue diam beberapa saat. Dan hal yang selanjutnya gue bisa pikirin adalah satu hal ini, yang langsung bikin Shikamaru kaget setengah mati. Dan gue gak percaya, gue ngelakuin itu di sekolah. Sekolah men! _Whatever._

_I kissed him._

***


End file.
